Cruor-Lionheart War II
The Second Cruor-Lionheart War was a war between the Republic of Lionheart and Das Kaiserreich der Cruor. The war was started due to the attacks on locations in das Kaiserreich such as der Mittelturm and ports in select cities, the attacks conducted by Lionheart. The Council of Gonzo then met to end up declaring war on Lionheart. Battles raged on in both Nazshaar and Cruor, and both sides could not get the upper hand on each other in their own land unless it was a small battle or a skirmish. Eventually, Lionheart conducted a full on invasion of the Cruorian continent, which led to months of fighting for Cruor and left Cruorian cities in ruin, however the Cruorians prevailed and pushed the Lionheartians back into Nazshaar. Following the defeat of Lionheart on Cruor, Cruorian soldiers finally reached Lionheart City and attacked, defeating Lionheart in their own capital and ending the war in Cruorian victory. Prior to the War Events prior to the war. *Ezio Umcolbus is made governor of Lionheart, and soon is able to become Chancellor as Lionheart temporarily becomes a Republic. *Das Kaiserreich go through a civil war and the rebellion fails. *Chancellor Ezio finds love and marries a palace guard named Laura. *Kaiser Aztarwyn und Kaiserin Emma have their first child together, AdriAnne Gonzo. *Das Kaiserreich begins to look at viable options for invasion on Gielinor, many agreeing that the Feldip would be best. *Das Kaiserreich undergoes construction of a massive site in the very center of the continent, which is owned by the province of Hauzan. *Der Mittelturm opens it's doors on the 1st of Moevyng, Year 7 of the Sixth Age. It becomes a massive popular public attraction. *Chancellor Ezio pushes for Lionheart to become an official republic, and soon is able to get such things done. *Chancellor Ezio decides to break the terms and conditions of the Treaty of Clough, going unnoticed by das Kaiserreich, and he begins to build up Lionheart's army, recreate it's navy, and build an air force. *Lionheart begins the construction of multiple towns, villages, and another city. *On the 31st of Bennath, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, der Mittelturm is attacked, the attackers destroying the Ubalkzaun section on the second floor. The attackers are confronted by L.C.S. and engage in battle. Nine of the eleven attackers are killed, two are captured and two flee. *The public of das Kaiserreich, as well as Kaiser Aztarwyn himself, is outraged with the attack. Kaiser Aztarwyn declares that whoever is responsible for the attack will face severe consequences. *Laura is disgusted with Ezio, as she knew it was him who conducted the attack. He continues on with his plots to further anger das Kaiserreich. *Eventually, the two rogues from the attack are hunted down. One was killed by the L.C.S., and one killed himself. *Soon after the two rogues are declared deceased, the two survivors finally admit it was Lionheart that conducted this attack. *Soon, after the news is leaked, the public cry for war. *Kaiser Aztarwyn and many military officials spend months deciding on what they should do to Lionheart, and in the process, send ships to the Feldip to begin their conquest. *On the 17th of Pentember, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, Lionheart forces attack the ports of Hauptsitz Stadt and Blutstadt, downing thirteen ships and killing many soldiers and citizens alike. *On the 18th of Pentember, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, the Council of Gonzo meet and finally decide on what has to be done. *Das Kaiserreich declares war on the Republic of Lionheart the same day the council decides war is the only option. Lionheart responds in declaring war as well. All sides before the war All sides involved prior to the war. Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Das Kaiserreich der Cruor had been in a state of semi-peace, semi-war. They had ships being sent to the Feldip for conquest and hostilities with the Republic of Lionheart were ever increasing. Jurisdiction Lands owned by das Kaiserreich before the war had started, as they are known as today. *Hauptsitz *Hauptsitz Stadt *Der Mittelturm *Blutstadt *Todesstadt *The Village of Orphus *Freiheitsstadt *Bassira *Port Versaius *Fort Versaius *The Grand City *Freidstadt *The Nashuko Isles **Ha'un **Ka'han ***Terlinsburger **Utuku ***Raktan ***Nashuko City *Lariks Point *Sophanem *Menaphos *Uzer *The Lassar Grottoes Military Power The military power of das Kaiserreich. *Several soldiers *Artillery *Gliders *A whole freaking lot of explosives *A giant navy *Did we mention the Kraken? Commanders Commanders on the side of das Kaiserreich. *Kaiserin Rachel Gonzo I(starting at Year 9) *Kaiser Setomus I *Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo I(until Year 9) *Head General Irano Forvetta *Field Marshal Onyx Varkham *L.C.S. Commander Agnor Zaort *Admiral Larik McIntlock *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki *Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Vesturiel *King Zephon Altus Gonzo *King Arrondal Gonzo *King Azeroth I The Republic of Lionheart The Republic of Lionheart had been in a state of peace, just going through the official government formation and military recreation, and had been showing acts of war against das Kaiserreich for months prior to the declaration of war. Jurisdiction Lands owned by the Republic of Lionheart as they are known as today. *City of Lionheart *Jeguft Village *The Village of Zubarbados *Treklar Village *Reknar City *Troaz City Military Power *Soldiers *A navy *An air force *Explosives *Artillery Commanders Commanders on the side of Lionheart. *Chancellor Ezio I *Head General Herold Troaz *Admiral Frank Willferd The Speech The speech given to the citizens of das Kaiserreich from Kaiser Aztarwyn himself. It was copied onto paper and released to the citizens all over the empire. The official document he had written the speech upon is kept in Hauptsitz. Dear all of my citizens of das Kaiserreich der Cruor, today on the 18th of Pentember, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, we go to war with Lionheart. On the 31st of Bennath, Year 7 of the Sixth Age, they had attacked our land in a terrorist attack of der Mittelturm, killing many innocents. I am pleased to inform you out of the eleven terrorists, only one remains currently, with no legs or arms. For awhile there had been debates of war, however we took too long. Because we took too long, they decided to make up our mind. Just yesterday, the Lionheart Navy and Army had attacked the ports of Hauptsitz Stadt and Blutstadt, causing utter chaos as soldiers were destroyed with incoming fire from their warships. Thirteen of our warships had gone down, and many of our men had perished. This was an open act of war, one that shall not go without punishment. They look to destroy our nation, our home, and our people. For these reasons and these acts of war against us, we must go to war with the Republic of Lionheart. They will suffer our wrath just as our people had in two acts of war, only our wrath will be a hundred times worse. Their people will die. Their soldiers will die. Their land will be destroyed. If I must, I will see to it that their entire nation is ripped to shreds. And so war it is. ~ Kaiser Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo Battles Battles in the war Battle of the Central Sea The battle of the Central Sea is between fleets of both navy's going at it mid-way to Nazshaar and Cruor, fighting to see who gets to go to the other continent first. Participants *Das Kaiserreich naval forces *Lionheart naval forces The battle *The battle begins when the Lionheart Naval Blockade opens fire on incoming das Kaiserreich ships. *The two fleets hash it out in a cannon war. *Crews abroad ships attempt to get onto other enemy ships and take over those ships, those crews on each side usually getting nowhere. *Reinforcements arrive for both sides, creating the scale of the battle to be much bigger. *The battle begins to drag on for several months, as soldiers begin to tire themselves out however no side wishes to retreat nor surrender. *Finally, both sides begin to step their game up as the battle has lasted well over a year. *Soon, the fleet of das Kaiserreich smashes much of the Lionheart fleet, and the remnants of the Lionheart fleet spread off into several different directions. *The battle ends in das Kaiserreich victory. Battle of Lariks Point The battle of Lariks Point is the first battle of the war, and thus far the longest battle das Kaiserreich has ever fought. Dragging on for several months now, since the beginning of Fentuary, das Kaiserreich soldiers and local militias have been fighting Lionheart forces and keeping them from taking the area. It is initially a siege at first, however the siege is broken quick. Participants *Das Kaiserreich forces **Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki **Admiral Larik McIntlock **Civillian Militia *Lionheart forces The battle *The battle starts with Lionheart forces arriving to the village, beginning cannon fire at once as soldiers storm the gates. *Das Kaiserreich soldiers call for local militias as they defend the gates against the brutish Lionhear soldiers, not expecting to get the fight they got. *Lionheart forces continue to lay siege upon the village, destroying many valuable buildings. *Lionheart mages begin to cast fire waves at wooden buildings and the wooden walls, starting a giant fire and creating a cloud of ash. *Soon, whatever artillery is kept in the village is brought out to combat the Lionheart forces, knocking out their artillery. *Lionheart troops begin to swarm the village, forcing das Kaiserreich forces to separate and hold their own until reinforcements arrive. *Just as it seemed Lionheart may have won this one, a phalanx of specialized soldiers is brought out, decimating squads of the enemy. *Citizens now take arms, using what weapon they are given, from their hands, to swords and crossbows. *By three months, the village is mostly destroyed, with a few buildings to spare. *Word is finally received back home that the village had been under attack the month after the war had begun. *Kaiser Aztarwyn, outraged of the lack of information for long periods of time, orders for three warships and thirteen squads of L.C.S. to be sent to the village to oppress the Lionheart Army. *Das Kaiserreich troops still continue to defend the village with their heroic efforts against the Lionheart forces that outnumber them and outgun them. *Reinforcements for das Kaiserreich so arrive, however they still remained outnumbered and are still faced with defeat. *Gliders finally come in and begin to bombard the heavy artillery of Lionheart's to lighten up the heavy firing upon the remnants of the village. *Eventually, before the battle can reach a two year mark, Lionheart forces go in for a final push. *Gliders take out artillery crews moving in, and A.L.A. Loki joins the fray to defend against the waves of soldiers. *L.C.S. Squads ambush artillery crews outside of the village that aren't within the range of warships, which Admiral McIntlock begins to fire cannons at the front line of enemy artillery. *Loki is hit with an earth spell that is due to put him out of the war, however he manages to continue to live. *Lionheart forces are put into full retreat, with Admiral McIntlock firing at the retreating forces. *The battle ends in das Kaiserreich victory. The Battle of Friedstadt The Battle of Friedstadt started when three Lionheart gliders had been spotted near the village, and das Kaiserreich air forces respond to them, beginning a massive dogfight in the skies that damages much of the village. Participants *Das Kaiserreich air forces *Lionheart air forces The battle *Lionheart gliders, carrying an archer and wind mage each, begin to bombard some of the village before das Kaiserreich gliders can respond. *The two forces begin in an epic dogfight, as Lionheart snipers on the gliders pick off pilots and gliders full of explosives ram into buildings. *The battle drags on for awhile, until das Kaiserreich begins to gain the upper hand. *The village sees much destruction. *Soon, the gliders are picked off one by one and das Kaiserreich ends up victorious, The Battle of Nashuko After much waiting and diverting enemy ships away from the Lionheart Fleet north of Nashuko, the fleet came into contact with the Nashuko Isles and the invasion had begun, being Lionheart's first attempt to take land from the continent of Cruor during the war. Forces landed in Nashuko City as well, and a hellish fight had broken out. Participants Das Kaiserreich forces *Kaiser Setomus *Commander Bandolf Lionheart forces *Arjol Flinthrope The battle * Lionheart forces start off bombing the port of the city, as boats filled with infantry and artillery are sent towards the city. *Das Kaiserreich sends in lines of artillery to counter against the amphibious invasion, while soldiers are also sent. *Gliders make strafe runs to knock down artillery units as they pound into das Kaiserreiches forces and the city. *Commander Bandolf is killed in battle by a knight. *Das Kaiserreich artillery crews begin to face much trouble with Lionheart artillery. *Arjol Flinthrope, who had decided to take the lead of the Lionheartians, manages to breech the palace and begins to duel Kaiser Setomus. *Kaiser Setomus slices the neck of Arjol and pushes him off of the second floor balcony, which Arjol would then die. *Soon, das Kaiserreich forces begin to regain their composure and knock the Lionheart artillery back into the sea, where Lionheartians begin to retreat. *The battle ends in das Kaiserreich victory. The Battle of the Kharidian Sea As das Kaiserreich had pulled out of Gielinor, two Cruorian warships headed sailed for Nazshaar and three ships from the Central Sea had sailed for Port Kharidia. As the two fleets moved towards each other, Admiral McIntlock decided to send support to the outnumbered Cruorian warships and sail for the Lionheart fleet with the D.K.S. Gonzo. Participants *Das Kaiserreich forces **Admiral Larik McIntlock *Lionheart forces The battle *The battle starts with the Lionheart fleet firing off at the incoming Cruorian fleet. *Admiral McIntlock flanks the Lionheart fleet and positions the D.K.S. Gonzo to fire upon the Lionheart fleet. *Forces from the D.K.S. Gonzo board a ship in the Lionheart fleet. *As the battle drags on, a single Cruorian warship and two Lionheart warships are sunk. *The final Lionheartian warship sails away in retreat, causing Cruorian victory. The Battle of Jeguft Now with Lariks Point and the area around it secure, Echo Company had been tasked to lead an invasion force for the village of Jeguft. After Lionheartian scouts reported an incoming force, Lionheartian soldiers had set up two palisade walls in preparation for what would be one of the most intense battles of the war. Participants *Das Kaiserreich forces **Echo Company *Lionheartian forces The battle *Cruorian soldiers begin to march upon the swampy lands and as they approach the village, they are met with heavy arrow and cannon fire from the defenders. *A strike team of seven is sent into the waters of the swamp to flank the defenders and end up getting spotted. *Scapula, the commander of Lionheartian forces at the battle, orders for a glider strike on the strike team and the team is obilerated, with the commander being the only survivor. *Echo Company continues to pour into the village and face heavy casualties, as the air force begins to wreak havoc upon the entire village. *Jeguft becomes a village on fire. *Echo Company commits to a full drive of all out cannon fire and swarms of arrows at the enemy palisade, which is pretty effective to a point, halting Lionheartian cannonfire. *All Cruorian gliders in Jeguft get obilterated, and the Lionheart gliders begin to wreak havoc upon the artillery teams and archer teams that kept on firing. *With the heavy resistance and no possible way to immediately win, Cruorian forces retreat and the battle ends in Lionheartian victory. The Battle of the Treklon Forest As the battle of the Treklon Mountains had begun, A.L.A Loki and A.L.A. Vesturiel had been set to be sent home on the night the battle was brewing. With a squad of about twenty, the two trekked the forest as they were ambushed by several Lionheartians. Participants *Das Kaiserreich forces **Admiral Larik McIntlock **Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Loki **Aztarwynian Loyalist Avenger Vesturiel *Lionheartian forces The battle The Battle of Hauptsitz As the war continued to drag on, Lionheart had launched an all out assault on das Kaiserreich with a huge invasion, 4,000 men strong. A fourth of those forces went right into Hauptsitz, and a battle that could end the war had begun with a beach invasion. Participants *Das Kaiserreich forces *The House of Gonzo **Azeroth Gonzo *Lionheartian forces The battle * The Lionheartian forces come under heavy fire from the archer towers and artillery set up in Hauptsitz. *Lionheartian Artillery is unloaded off of warships and begins to fire back, turning the massacre into a full on battle. *A line of Cruorian Archers, commanded by Lieutenant Pluck, forms near the shore and holds off the Lionheartian invasion until the gliders on the air strip are able to take off. *Glider bombers take off and begin to destroy Lionheartian artillery, warships and knocks out many reinforcements. Mages on the ground destroy quite a few gliders. *Pluck and the commander of the air strip work together to begin picking apart the assault, given that Das Kaiserreich is heavily outnumbered in Hauptsitz. *The battle continues to rage on, with heavy firefights and dogfights ensuing. *Lionheartian Gliders attempt to make an impact on the battle, however anti-air defences in the airstrip prevent the gliders from making an impact. *Pluck heads down into the fray after many Lionheartian forces on the beach are wiped out from glider bombings, and he faces an invasion force by himself. *Pluck kills a knight and receives a very severe leg wound, losing blood and eventually dies in the battle. *Just as Lionheart prepares to unleash a barrage of cannonfire from their remaining warships, the House of Gonzo is unleashed upon the invasion force and with ten warriors, they begin to decimate the invasion force. *Azeroth Gonzo begins to fight a mage and the exiled one is able to slay two powerful arcanic mages in an epic battle. *The House of Gonzo and Cruorian forces work together to absolutely slaughter whatever Lionheart has left in Hauptsitz and the battle ends in das Kaiserreich victory. The Battle of Ha'un The Battle of the Nashuko Sea The Battle of Blutstadt The Battle of the Grand City The Battle of Freiheitstadt The Battle of Fort Versaius The Battle of the Treklon Mountains The Battle of the Cruor Mountains The Battle of Reknar The Battle of Zubarbados The Battle of the Treklarian Plains The Battle of Lionheart Aftermath Gallery Photo's of stuff in the war! loki_ves_mcintlock.png|A.L.A. Loki and Vesturiel meeting with Admiral McIntlock before sailing for Lionheart Cruor vs lionheart nashuko.png|Cruor and Lionheart forces clashing in Nashuko City Trivia *The Battle of Lariks Point in-character had gone on for about two years before Cruorian forces had defeated the Lionheartian forces. *So far, das Kaiserreich was on a winning streak of four in battles. Category:Wars Category:In-Character History Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Lionheart